wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Manfred Schmidt
Hintergrund zu Manfred Schmidt Der "Tagesspiegel" beschreibt Schmidts Tätigkeit folgendermaßen : "Den Ausdruck Partykönig hat er immer gehasst. Manfred Schmidt sieht sich lieber als Kommunikator. Auf jeden Fall gehört er zu den Pionieren der Eventbranche. (...) Seit etwa Mitte der 90er Jahre organisiert der 63-Jährige in Berlin öffentlichkeitswirksame Ereignisse. (...) Im Auftrag von großen Unternehmen organisierte er zunächst Medientreffs, Arbeitspartys, bei denen Reden verboten waren, auch für Sponsoren. Schmidt legte Wert darauf, dass seine Gäste sich kennenlernten und sich gezielt Gesprächspartner suchen konnten. (...) Öfter gab es am Eingang Gästelisten, auf denen man nachschauen konnte, wer so da war. Im Auftrag von großen Unternehmen wie Reemtsma oder T-Online organisierte er Partys zum Beispiel zur Funkausstellung. Mal fanden sie im Grand Hotel Esplanade statt, mal im Adlon, mal im Interconti. (...) Bald beschränkte sich Schmidt nicht mehr auf die Medientreffs in Berlin, Hamburg, Düsseldorf oder Frankfurt, sondern organisierte in seiner Finca nördlich von Barcelona Zusammenkünfte für Leute, die, wie er mal geheimnisvoll sagte, „richtig prominent sind“. Von der Finca erzählte er am Rande der Medientreffs manchmal, freilich meist im Zusammenhang mit den Networking-Chancen, die sich dort ergäben. Nach Ferien klang das eher nicht. Auch die Residenz am Brandenburger Tor ist dem diskreten Networking abseits des Rampenlichts vorbehalten, wo Fotografen und Gesellschaftsreporter keinen Zutritt haben."Der Tagesspiegel: Manfred Schmidt: Kommunikator mit exzellenten Kontakten vom 11.03.2012 Ab hier fehlen die Quellenangaben --> http://de.wulffplag.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manfred_Schmidt Ende der fehlenden Quellenangaben Er selbst deutete sein jährliches Engagement 2001 so an: "Er sei nichts Besonderes, sammle nur 16-mal pro Jahr, im Auftrag von diversen Firmen, besondere und sich so gebende Menschen zum Smalltalk in angenehmer Umgebung. Capital Portrait: "Der Menschenversammler" vom 22.03.2001 -Inhaltsangabe Seine rechte Hand ist Conny Blicke.Radarishttp://radaris.de/p/Conny/Blicke/Conny Blicke Veranstaltungsreihe Nord-Süd-Dialog Dreh- und Angelpunkte der Netzwerkpflege waren die Gipfel im Rahmen des Nord-Süd-Dialogs. Die Staatskanzlei war wohl doch aktiv bei der Sponsorensuche eingebunden, die Mehrerlöse überließ man Manfred Schmidt: "Bundespräsidenten lugt immer wieder ein Mann hervor: Manfred Schmidt. Er ist der Partykönig für die politische und wirtschaftliche Elite des Landes. Jetzt ist er wegen Bestechungsverdachts ins Visier der Staatsanwaltschaft geraten. (...) Die Veranstaltung war ein lohnendes Geschäft - auch für Schmidt. Angeblich soll er von den Sponsoren 685.000 Euro eingenommen, die Sause aber nur 300.000 Euro gekostet haben"Süddeutsche.de: Thorsten Denkler: Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner - "Sozialarbeiter" der deutschen Elite vom 20.01.2012 "Auffällig erscheint auch der Besuch des Leiters des Privatkundengeschäfts der BW-Bank, Axel Döhner, am 14. Oktober 2009 bei einem luxuriösen Abendessen in der Norddeutschen Landesbank in Hannover.' '''Event-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt hatte Ministerpräsident Wulff, dessen Frau Bettina und drei Dutzend Unternehmensvertreter zu dem von der Nord/LB bezahlten Treffen eingeladen; es galt, Sponsoren für eine im Dezember geplante Party mit dem Titel "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu finden. (...) Die BW-Bank will sich zu der Reise ihres Mitarbeiters nicht äußern."Der Spiegel: BUNDESPRÄSIDENT - Privatkredit nach Porsche-Rettung Printausgabe 1/2012 vom 02.01.2012 'Strafrechtliche Ermittlungen' Pressemitteilung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover vom 19. Januar 2012: : "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover unter Leitung von Oberstaatsanwalt Hans-Jürgen Lendeckel hatte mit Beamten des Niedersächsischen Landeskriminalamtes Privat- und Geschäftsräume des ehemaligen niedersächsischen Regierungssprechers Olaf Glaeseker und des Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt in Wunstorf, Berlin und der Schweiz durchsucht. Den Beschuldigten wird Bestechlichkeit bzw. Bestechung vorgeworfen. (...) Die Durchsuchung in der Schweiz ist von den dortigen Behörden bewilligt und durchgeführt worden. Gesucht wurden Aufzeichnungen zu dem Nord-Süd-Dialog, den Urlaubsaufenthalten sowie allgemein den beruflichen und privaten Verbindungen der Beschuldigten miteinander. Bei den Durchsuchungen wurden Schriftstücke und Computerdateien pp. gesichert, die jetzt ausgewertet werden."Niedersächsische Staatsanwalten: Durchsuchung bei Olaf Glaeseker und Manfred Schmidt vom 20.01.2012 Das Ergebnis der Durchsuchung von Geschäftsräumen Schmidts im schweizerischen Zug liegt noch nicht vor. "Schmidt versucht derzeit laut "Spiegel" mit einem Anwaltna presseportal: Presserechtliches Informationsschreiben Manfred Schmidt vom 02.02.2012, die Herausgabe der Ermittlungsergebnisse nach Deutschland zu verhindern."Berliner Morgenpost: Neue Vorwürfe - Christian Wulff bekam Skoda zum Vorzugspreis vom 06.02.2012 Der Spiegel: Baden-Württembergische Landesregierung rückt Glaeseker-Akten nicht raus vom 05.02.2012 'Weitere Ermittlungen' "Die Affäre um den Organisator des Nord-Süd-Dialogs, Manfred Schmidt, könnte sich von Niedersachsen auch nach Baden-Württemberg ausweiten. Der für die Veranstaltung in Stuttgart zuständige Ministerialbeamte sieht sich mit dem Verdacht konfrontiert, er habe sich zu einem kostenlosen Urlaub in einer Immobilie Schmidts in Südfrankreich einladen lassen. (...) Es handelt sich um den langjährigen Leiter des Landesmarketings im Staatsministerium, den Ministerialrat Michael Hörrmann; seit 2008 ist er Geschäftsführer der Staatlichen Schlösser und Gärten mit Sitz in Bruchsal.(...) Der StZ liegen Hinweise vor, dass Hörrmann zusammen mit seiner Frau im gleichen Jahr einen kostenlosen Urlaubsaufenthalt in einem Anwesen Schmidts verbrachte. Dabei soll es sich um eine Stadtvilla im südfranzösischen Banyuls-sur-Mer handeln. Im gleichen Ort zwischen Pyrenäen und Mittelmeer soll auch der frühere Sprecher von Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, mit seiner Familie mehrfach unentgeltlich Immobilien von Schmidt genutzt haben." Stuttgarter Zeitung: "Nachspiel zum Nord-Süd-Dialog" Andreas Müller, vom 22.02.2012 "Gegen den Geschäftsführer der Staatlichen Schlösser und Gärten Baden-Württemberg, Michael Hörrmann, wird nun auch offiziell ermittelt. Die Staatsanwaltschaft Stuttgart hat gegen ihn ein Verfahren wegen des Verdachts der Vorteilsannahme eingeleitet Dies bestätigte eine Sprecherin der Behörde auf Anfrage der Stuttgarter Zeitung. (...) Die Anzeige des Landesbetriebs Vermögen und Bau, der dem Finanzministerium untersteht, legt die Vermutung nahe, dass Hörrmann die Vorwürfe bei der internen Aufarbeitung nicht entkräften konnte."Stuttgarter Zeitung:gegen Schlösser-Chef"Andreas Müller, vom 23.03.2012 Im Oktober 2012 berichtet ''Badische Neueste Nachrichten über die Einstellung des Verfahrens: "Das Ermittlungsverfahren wurde laut Staatsanwaltschaft verbunden mit einer Geldauflage eingestellt. Hörrmann habe den Betrag im "unteren vierstelligen Bereich" bereits bezahlt, wie Sprecherin Claudia Krauth der Karlsruher Tageszeitung sagte. Das strafrechtliche Verfahren sei damit abgeschlossen. Zwar sah die Staatsanwaltschaft eine Vorteilsannahme Hörrmanns als erwiesen an, jedoch reiche das geringe Maß der Schuld für eine Anklage nicht aus, so die Staatsanwältin."Presseportal:"Schlösser-Chef der Vorteilsnahme schuldig - Staatsanwaltschaft stellt Verfahren gegen Geldauflage ein" vom 04.03.2012 Beziehung zu Wulff 'Mallorca 2006' Belegt ist ein Treffen mit Wulff im Rahmen einer von Schmidt und einem Kompagnon organisierten Party im Luxus-Hotel Maradavall auf Mallorca am 20. April 2006 (Ostern). Hier lernte Schmidt auch Veronica Ferres kennen, die er dann später Maschmeyer vorstellte. Hier ein kleiner Einblick in die illustre Teilnehmerschar: "Wer zu diesem Oster-Cocktail eingeladen war, der konnte sich darauf schon etwas einbilden. Carsten K. Rath, Geschäftsführer der Arabella Hotel Holding, und Medien-Manager''' Manfred Schmidt''' hatten am Samstagvormittag eine illustre Schar von VIPs auf die Terrasse der Luxus-Herberge Mardavall (Costa d'en Blanes) gebeten. Es sollte der erste Event sein, den Sabine Christiansen mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten Norbert Medus besuchte. Bitte keine Fotos, so ließ die Talklady vorab verlauten. Dass die offensichtlich verliebte Christiansen einen ziemlich glücklichen Eindruck machte, kann daher nur von Anwesenden berichtet werden. Und wer war da? Hier einige Namen aus der Gästeliste: Tennis-Legende Boris Becker, Schauspielerin Veronica Ferres, Fußball-Manager Reiner Calmund, der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident''' Christian Wulff', Ex-Tennisprofi Charly Steeb, Golf-de-Andratx-Manager Stefan Blöcher, Campino-Wirt Pino Persico, WDR-Programmdirektor Ulrich Deppendorf, Air-Berlin-Geschäftsführerin Elke Schütt, Filmproduzent' David Groenewold', Rechtsanwalt Peter Schmalisch, Filmproduzentin Gisela Marx, Kostümbildnerin Maria Lucas, Edda Kraft, Showchefin von Sat 1 und MM-Redaktionsdirektor Wolfram Seifert."Mallorca Magazin: VIPs mit Meerblick vom 21.04.2006 'Abendessen in der Norddeutschen Landesbank am 14. Oktober 2009 Manfred Schmidt lud zu einem luxuriösen Abendessen ein, um Sponsoren für den Nord-Süd-Dialog zu werben. Zugegen waren u.a. Christian Wulff und der Leiter des Privatkundengeschäfts der BW-Bank, Axel Döhner, der Wulff den Kredit bei der BW-Bank vermittelte. Nachzulesen im Plenarprotokoll 16/130 24.02.2012 S. 16749-16963 '''Wahlparty zur Bundespräsidentschaft 2010 "Am Abend der Bundespräsidenten-Wahl feiern 80 ausgewählte Bekannte den Erfolg von Christian Wulff auf Kosten des Eventmanagers Manfred Schmidt. Die Gästeliste für das Fest stammt nach Informationen der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" zum Teil aus Wulffs unmittelbarem Umfeld - und der Bundespräsident wusste von der Liste."Süddeutsche.de: Bundespräsident in Bedrängnis - Wulffs Staatskanzlei schrieb Gästeliste für Party vom 25.01.2012 "Die Party stieg am 30. Juni 2010 in Schmidts Luxus-Wohnung am Brandenburger Tor. 80 Gäste waren eingeladen - Politiker, Künstler und Vertreter der Wirtschaft, aber nicht alle umsonst: "Es war sogar so, dass Manfred Schmidt der Eventmanager für einen der Gäste 3.000 Euro in Rechnung gestellt hat. Das war quasi Rent a president", so Stern-Journalist Hans-Martin Tillack."VOX: Rent a President? 3.000 Euro 'Eintritt' für Wulff-Party Die Bildunterschrift zu Foto 14 einer BILD-Fotostory zu Wulffs BP-Wahl : "Mit 40 Freunden feiert Wulff in einer privaten Location von Event-Manager Manfred Schmidt am Brandenburger Tor – bis 2 Uhr morgens. „Es ist ja schon der 1. Juli, also bin ich ja schon einen Monat im Amt ...“, scherzt er nach Mitternacht auf einem Tisch stehend."Bild.de: Bild Weitere Veranstaltungen '1994 - 2004' *'1994 - 2004 "Reemtsma-Medientreff" in Hamburg:' : "Wer auf dieser Gästeliste stand, hatte es geschafft. Zumindest in der Medienszene. Zehn Jahre lang genoss Hamburgs Gesellschaft den berühmten "Reemtsma-Medientreff" von Event-Organisator Manfred Schmidt (54). Nun soll es mit dem Party-Highlight der Stadt jedoch vorbei sein. "Ich bin bereits auf der Suche nach einem neuen Format", ließ Manfred Schmidt verlauten."Hamburger Abendblatt: Mit dem Reemtsma-Medientreff verliert Hamburg ein Party-Highlight vom 14.02.2004 * 2002 Sabine Christiansen "Talk-Together" : Schmidt betreute diese Veranstaltung von Sabine Christiansen "Talk-Togehter" schon seit 2002. "Christiansen feierte damals ihr fünfjähriges Jubiläum ihrer Talkshow. Klaus Wowereit (in Bierlaune) nutzte die Gelegenheit, schwirrte von Promi zu Promi. Katharina Witt amüsierte sich zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Trennungsbeichte wieder öffentlich. Noch gesehen: Springer-Vorstandschef Dr. Mathias Döpfner, Hans Eichel, Friede Springer, CDU-Generalsekretär Laurenz Meyer mit Neu-Freundin Claudia Kutzbach u.v.m."Berliner Zeitung: Statt Talk ein großes Prost vom 27.04.2002 : Einmal im Jahr gibt es ein zwangloses Zusammensein als Dankeschön für ihre Studiogäste sowie Freunde von Deutschlands erfolgreichster Polit-Talksendung, deren Titel aus Christiansens Vor- und Zunamen besteht. Gemeinsam mit Party-Impresario Manfred Schmidt 'und Hotelchef '''Willy Weiland '''lud die Moderatorin Entscheider aus Wirtschaft, Politik, Kultur und Gesellschaft zum Talk-Together. Der Tagesspiegel: Elisabeth Binder: Kaum Zeit zum kauen vom 27.04.2002 '2005 *'Juni 2005 Christiansen-Party im "Borchard":' : "Zu Gast bei Sabine Christiansen - aber nicht im Fernsehstudio: Politiker aller im Bundestag vertretenen Parteien haben sich am Donnerstagabend zum ungezwungenen Gespräch im Berliner Restaurant "Borchardt" getroffen. (...) Stattdessen hatte Event- Manager und Christiansen-Freund Manfred Schmidt dezente Chill-Out- Hintergrundmusik ausgesucht."Hamburger Morgenpost: Ganz privat: Sabine Christiansen lud 300 Gäste ein vom 17.06.2005 *'Wahlparty September 2005 im Interconti Berlin:' : "Das war schon um 21.30 Uhr - zeitgleich mit dem Beginn des Empfangs im Interconti, zu dem Moderatorin Sabine Christiansen, Hoteldirektor Willy Weiland und Party-Mogul Manfred Schmidt geladen hatten. Christiansen kam erst nach ihrer Sendung dazu, Klaus Wowereit war früh da und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich bei Ingrid Rexrodt zu entschuldigen."Welt Online: Die Nacht der Wahlpartys - mit Neu-Ehemann Henkel vom 20.09.2005 '2006' *'April 2006 Promiparty im Hotel Mardavall (Costa d'en Blanes):' : "Carsten K. Rath, Geschäftsführer der Arabella Hotel Holding, und Medien-Manager Manfred Schmidt hatten am Samstagvormittag eine illustre Schar von VIPs auf die Terrasse der Luxus-Herberge Mardavall (Costa d'en Blanes) gebeten. Es sollte der erste Event sein, den Sabine Christiansen mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten Norbert Medus besuchte."Mallorca Magazin: Wie selten zuvor war Mallorca an Ostern Treffpunkt der Prominenz. Zu den gesellschaftlichen Highlights zählte ein Cocktail im Mardavall-Hotel vom 21.04.2006 *'Mai 2006 Buchpremiere "Das Beste an Deutschland":' : "Am Sonntagabend stellte Florian Langenscheidt "Das Beste an Deutschland. 250 Gründe, unser Land heute zu lieben" prominenten Gästen aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Medien und Kultur vor. Gemeinsam mit Sabine Christiansen und Manfred Schmidt hatte er ins Hugos, im 14. Stock des Hotels Intercontinental, geladen. (...) Mit dabei waren u.a. Michael Stich, Vicky Leandros, Mario Adorf, Brigitte Zypries, Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Walter Scheel, Michael Glos, Birgit Fischer, Klaus Wowereit und Maybritt Illner."na presseportal: Glanzvolle Buchpremiere "Das Beste an Deutschland" über den Dächern von Berlin gefeiert vom 16.05.2006 *'November 2006 Party von Christiansen im Hotel de Rome:' : "Im schicken neuen Hotel de Rome von Direktor Thies Sponholz am Bebelplatz empfing die Talklady zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann in spe, dem französischen Jeans-Unternehmer Norbert Medus (Hochzeit Ende Dezember in der Karibik geplant), 400 Talkgäste und persönliche Freunde. (...) Für die Organisation des Festes hatte Christiansen ihren Freund Manfred Schmidt gewinnen können."Welt Online: Sabine Christiansen feiert mit Ehemann in spe im Hotel de Rome vom 24.11.2006 '2007' *'Juli 2007 "Mercedes-Fashion-Week" in Berlin' : "Zweiflern, die sich fragen, ob Berlin so ein Großereignis meistern kann, will nicht nur die Designszene, sondern auch ein Netzwerk aus Berliner Unternehmen, das in die Planung der Fashion Week involviert ist, entgegentreten...Nicht zu vernachlässigen sind die geladenen Gäste, die Multiplikatoren, die bei den Shows einen der begehrten 635 Plätze bekommen werden. Das Unternehmen Red Onion ist dafür verantwortlich, auf die richtige Mischung zu achten und die Shows mit VIPs zu bestücken. "Das geschieht natürlich in enger Absprache mit den Designern", sagt Conny Blicke. "Gerade wenn es um die Plätze in der ersten und zweiten Reihe geht, die wahrscheinlich erst ganz zum Schluss besetzt werden." Zugesagt haben jedenfalls bereits Prominente wie Franziska van Almsick, Verona Pooth und Sabine Christiansen." Welt.defür Berlin"vom 09.07.2007 '2008' *'Februar 2008 „Arcandor Media Get Together“ in Hamburg:' : Die Medien nutzen das Event, um auch andere Politiker in den Verdacht der Bestechlichkeit zu bringen.Süddeutsche.de: Vorwürfe an rheinland-pfälzischen Ministerpräsidenten - Kurt Beck nahm Freiflug von Partykönig an vom 02.02.2012 Kurt Beck nimmt zu den Vorwüfen Stellung.Rheinland-Pfalz Landesregierung: Stellungnahme - Zur Berichterstattung des STERN vom 02.02.2012 : Die CDU-Landtagsfraktion in Rheinland-Pfalz "wird diesbezüglich eine Kleine Anfrage an die Landesregierung richten."Landtag Rheinland-Pfalz: Berichterstattung von Focus-online: Kurt Beck und der Partykönig Schmidt vom 02.02.2012 *'Juni 2008 Medientreff im Energieforum Berlin:' : "Medientreff von Manfred Schmidt im Energieforum am Stralauer Platz strahlte die TV-Lady Donnerstagabend mit neuer Frisur und Mallorca-Sonnenbräune neben Frankreichs Leinwand-Legende Catherine Deneuve."Berliner Morgenpost: Christiansen trägt jetzt Freiheitslook vom 10.06.2008 *'Juni 2008 "dropping knowledge" Berlin:' : Heute findet zum dritten und letzten Mal ein Salon von Sabine Christiansen, Manfred Schmidt und Ralf Schmerberg in der ehemaligen Botschaft von Nordkorea statt, der sich "dropping knowledge" nennt.Berliner Morgenpost: Geflüster vom 10.06.2008 *thumb|250px|Wiener HofburgJuni 2008 "Deutschland trifft Österreich" 2008: : Während der Europameisterschaft 2008 lud Manfred Schmidt nach Wien in die Hofburg. "Unter dem Motto "Deutschland trifft Österreich" veranstaltete der deutsche Organisator für Promi- und Medienevents, Manfred Schmidt, gemeinsam mit Verleger Detlef W. Prinz eine VIP-Feier in der Hofburg." Unter den Gästen Maria Furtwängler, Veronica Ferres, Lufthansa-Chef Wolfgang Mayrhuber, Angela Merkel, Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmaier, Innenminister Wolfgang Schäuble, Finanzminister Peer Steinbrück, Verteidigungsminister Franz Josef Jung, Verkehrsminister Wolfgang Tiefensee und Umweltminister Sigmar Gabriel. Auch der Berliner Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit, der Ministerpräsident von Thüringen, Dieter Althaus, Nordrhein-Westfalens Innen- und Sportminister Ingo Wolf waren mit von der Partie, genauso wie Franz Klammer oder Franz Beckenbauer.Society 24.at: Diese Promis stürmen Wien vom 16.06.2008 *'Juli 2008 Christiansen-Hochzeit auf Tagomago/Ibiza:' : "Am vorletzten Juli-Wochenende werden Sabine Christiansen und ihr Lebensgefährte Norbert Medus dort ihre Hochzeit feiern, getarnt als Sommerfest. Veranstaltungsguru Manfred Schmidt steht "als Freund beratend beiseite"."Welt Online: Christiansen: Hochzeit auf der Privat-Insel Tagomago vom 05.06.2008 : "Das Fest für 180 Gäste mit vier Büfetts und viel Musik dauert bis in den frühen Morgen. Viele sind aus Deutschland und Frankreich angereist. Zur deutschen Fraktion gehören unter anderen Guido Westerwelle, Lilly Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein, Wolf Bernotat, Ropand Mack, Regine Sixt, Manfred Schmidt, Stefan Aust, '''Robert Salzl, '''Klaus Wowereit, Barbara Becker, Manfred Baumann, Otto Kern, Isa Gräfin Hardenberg, Lambert Monet, Patricia Riekel, Udo Walz"Mallorca Magazin: Die Hochzeitsparty vom 24.07.2008 : Mit dabei auch David Groenewold mit Freundin Florentine Weiss, deren schönes Kleid für das meiste Aufsehen sorgte. Ibiza-heute: "Die Hochzeitsparty von Sabine Christiansen" aus dem Archiv 2008 Wulff war nicht dabei, er weilte zur selben Zeit im Urlaub auf Norderney. '2009' *'Juni 2009 60. Geburtstagsfeier von Ulla Schmidt:' : "Ex-Gesundheitsministerin Schmidt feierte ihren 60. Geburtstag in Schmidts "Residenz" - bei "Heinecken for free". (...) 70 Gäste, darunter fast die komplette SPD-Spitze, tummelten sich auf ihrer Party. Kulinarisch servierten Schmidt und Schmidt Bodenständiges: Buletten, Fassbutter und Kartoffelsalat. Die SPD-Politikerin sagte dem stern, Manfred Schmidt habe ihr lediglich "einen Teil seiner 'Residenz' kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt", Getränke und Essen habe sie selbst bezahlt. Andere Gäste müssen Manfred Schmidt 7500 Euro Miete bezahlen, um sein Penthouse einen Abend lang nutzen zu dürfen."Stern.de: "Eine Sause für Ulla Schmidt"von Laura Himmelreich und Hans-Martin Tillack, 26.01.2012 *'"Deutschland jetzt!" - Party zum Wahlabend 2009:' : Bei der Wahl zum 17. Deutschen Bundestag am 26. September 2009 lud beispielsweise Manfred Schmidts Firma aus Zug ab 21.00 Uhr ins Hugos in der 14. Etage des Intercontinental Hotels Berlin, Motto: "wahlabend2009".archive.org: Deutschland jetzt! Der Wahlabend 2009 Mit dabei: Wulff, daneben aber auch Spitzenpolitiker anderer Parteien, darunter Peer Steinbrück (SPD) und Cem Özdemir (Grüne). : "Die entscheidende Party zum Wahlabend heißt "Deutschland jetzt!", Manfred Schmidt hat sie organisiert, das ist ein glatzköpfiger Mann mit der Brille eines Clowns, er gilt als Altmeister des deutschen Events und des "Connecting People", ihm ist Großes gelungen. Christian Wulff ist da, er sitzt zufrieden in einem Ensemble weißer Ledersofas, Hans-Dietrich Genscher geht um, an seiner Seite Friedrich Nowotny, Menschen aus der Zeit des "Berichts aus Bonn", aber auch Köpfe der "Berliner Republik" und ein Neffe von Ulla Schmidt namens Boris Radke, der sagt, seine Tante habe jetzt nicht nur keinen Dienstwagen, sondern auch keinen Job mehr, und dass er "morgen" aus der SPD austreten werde, weil jetzt "alles Richtung Linkspartei" gedreht werde."Der Spiegel: 18 Millionen Sieger Printausgabe 55/2009 Hier Fotos von der Wahlparty:AEDT: ZDF-Wahlparty / Wahlparty im InterConti mit Sabine Christiansen / Guido Westerwelle feiert im "Ganymed" vom 27.09.2009 * September 2009 "Gesundheitsgespräche am Brandenburger Tor": : "Im September 2009 organisierte Manfred Schmidt überdies die "Gesundheitsgespräche am Brandenburger Tor". Er übersandte Einladungen "mit persönlicher Empfehlung von Bundesministerin Ulla Schmidt". Ulla Schmidt sagt dem "Stern", sie habe keine Empfehlung ausgesprochen. Manfred Schmidt ließ Fragen zu dem Sachverhalt unbeantwortet."Welt Online: "Ulla Schmidt und 140 Liter Heinecken for free" vom 26.01.2012 '2010' *'Mai 2010 Reemtsma-Liberty Award' : Die Veranstaltung orgnaisierte Conny Blicke, die rechte Hand Manfred Schmidts Medienkalendarhttp://www.medienkalender.de/termine/32032.php17.05.2010 *'Juni 2010 Air Berlin-Konzert "Begegnungen" in Israel:' : Hier der Pressetext von Air Berlin:airberlin.com: News: Air Berlin-Konzert "Begegnungen" in Israel vom 15.06.2010 : "Umsonst" waren Manfred Schmidt und Michael Mronz sicher nicht mit von der Partie. BILD hat die Fotos leider entfernt.Bild.de: Rocker Maffay baut Brücke nach Israel vom 16.06.2010 Aber in einem Blog findet man sie noch: Blog '2011' *'September 2011 Zweite „Hessen-Salon“ der Aareal-Bank 2011: ' : "Bouffier und Staatskanzleichef Axel Wintermeyer (CDU) waren, wie die Staatskanzlei bestätigt, am 20. September 2011 Gast des zweiten „Hessen-Salon“ der Aareal-Bank. Dem Stern liegt nach eigenen Angaben ein Vertragsentwurf zwischen Schmidt und der Bank vor, demzufolge der Netzwerker die „Zuführung seiner Kontakte zu den Vertretern der Aareal Bank“ sicherstellen sollte. Dafür bekam er laut Stern 50.000 Euro. Die Wiesbadener Immobilien-Bank habe „Anfrage und Akquise des hessischen Ministerpräsidenten“ übernommen. : Aareal bestätigt, Bouffier eingeladen zu haben. Die Manfred Schmidt Media GmbH sei als externer Dienstleister „im organisatorischen Bereich“ beteiligt gewesen."Frankfurter Rundschau: Empfang der Aareal-Bank - Zur Akquise Bouffiers vom 09.02.2012 Zusätzliche Quellen: *Der "Focus" berichtete am 1. Februar 2012, wer alles seinen Einladungen Folge leistete und wie Schmidt sich die Politiker bei Laune hielt: "Wulff, Wowereit, Beck ... Wie Partykönig Schmidt die Politiker umgarnte (...) Per Privatjet von Berlin nach Hamburg? Ein paar Tage ausspannen im südfranzösischen Banyuls-sur-Mer? Partymanager Manfred Schmidt ließ seine Gunst nicht nur Christian Wulff zukommen, sondern Politikern aller Parteien – die nahmen meist dankend an."Focus Online: Wulff, Wowereit, Beck ... Wie Partykönig Schmidt die Politiker umgarnte vom 01.02.2012 Geschäftlicher Background "Manfred Schmidt ist die bisher unumstrittene Nummer eins im deutschen Eventmanagement, ein Strippenzieher in den Salons der Elite. Egal ob Sport, Politik, Wirtschaft oder Kultur: Er kennt sie alle, alle kennen ihn. Mehr als 20.000 Kontakte soll er in seiner Datenbank haben. Wer die private Handynummer eines x-beliebigen A-Prominenten in Deutschland sucht - Manfred Schmidt hat sie. Der Mann ist eine Macht, aber nicht leicht zu fassen. Seine Firma Manfred Schmidt Media S.L. residierte einst in Köln, heute sitzt sie in Barcelona. Eine Zweigstelle soll er in der Schweiz eingerichtet haben. In Köln lässt er lediglich eine freie PR-Beraterin Anfragen beantworten. Die Telefonnummer seines "Organisation Office Germany" wiederum hat die Vorwahl der Stadt Ibbenbüren im Münsterland. Seine Tätigkeit beschrieb er einmal als "Sozialarbeit auf einem anderen Level". Der Mann hat nach dem Hauptschulabschluss als Sozialarbeiter, Journalist und Bandmanager gearbeitet. (...) Manfred Schmidt fährt auf keinem Parteiticket. Er hält Kontakte in alle Parteien. Zu seinen Gästen gehören SPD-Größen wie Peer Steinbrück oder der Grünen-Chef Cem Özdemir. Auch der Linke Gregor Gysi wurde schon auf seinen Feten gesichtet. Die enge Verbindung zu Genscher aber gilt als Nukleus seiner ausgezeichneten Kontakte in die FDP hinein."Süddeutsche.de: FDP: Netzwerke - Die Geschäfte des Michael Mronz vom 17.03.2010 "Schmidts Partys kosteten oft mehrere hunderttausend Euro. Über seine Kontakte hat er sich ein Rabattsystem aufgebaut: Mit Air Berlin fliegt er gratis, VW überlässt ihm umsonst eine Limousine des Typs Phaeton. Laut "Spiegel" gilt dabei für Schmidt lediglich die Auflage: Er muss das Fahrzeug ab und zu gut sichtbar am Pariser Platz parken."Spiegel Online: Wulffs Glitzerwelt - Sein Haus, sein Auto, seine Suite vom 09.02.2012 'Firma in der Schweiz' Manfred Schmidt führte ab 24. März 2005 zunächst seine Firma "Manfred Schmidt ccc GmbH", die er am 4. September 2008 in "Manfred Schmidt Media GmbH" umtaufte, im Kanton Zug, Chamerstraße 28, CH 6300 Zug. E-Mail: media@msccc.ch. Mitbeteiligt war zu Beginn ein Dr. Ulrich Heyll, Steuerberater aus Berlin (bis 15. September 2009 bei Dr. Heyll und Partner), der bei der Gründung offensichtlich behilflich war und der am 7. April 2005 wieder ausschied:worldbox.de: Manfred Schmidt Media GmbH "Manfred Schmidt ccc GmbH, Sitz: Zug, CH-170.4.005.477-7 , Entwicklung neuer Kommunikationskonzepte, GmbH (SHAB Nr. 59 vom 24.03.2005, S. 17, Id. 2762126). Statutenänderung: 04.03.2005. Eingetragene Personen Geändert: Schmidt, Manfred Reinhold, Heimat: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, in Zug, Gesellschafter mit Einzelunterschrift, Geschäftsführer mit Einzelunterschrift, Stammanteil: CHF 20'000 Stammanteil: CHF 19'000. Gelöscht: Dr. Ulrich, Heimat: Bundesrepublik Deutschland, in Berlin (DE), Gesellschafter ohne Zeichnungsberechtigung, Stammanteil: CHF 1'000." Auf der Homepage dieser Firma, www.msccc.ch, beschreibt Schmidt seine Tätigkeit u. a. mit #Organisation und Umsetzung hochkarätiger VIP Networkingevents #Gästemanagement aus Wirtschaft, Politik. Medien, Sport , Kultur und Lifestyle #PR-Management #Exklusives Eventmanagement Interessant ist, dass seine dortige Firma ausschließlich im Ausland, also nicht in der Schweiz, tätig ist. Firmenzweck laut Handelsregister Handelsregister des Kantons Zug: Internet-Auszug "Entwicklung neuer Kommunikationskonzepte und das umfassende Consulting bei Planung, Durchführung und Kontrolle von Kommunikation jedweder Art sowie Consulting in allen anderen einzelwirtschaftlich angrenzenden Bereichen; die Gesellschaft wird insoweit ausschliesslich auslandsbezogen geschäftstätig; 'kann andere ausländische Unternehmen gleicher oder ähnlicher Art übernehmen, sich an ihnen beteiligen und ihre Geschäfte führen". Der Firmensitz in Zug (CH) dürfte damit rein steuerliche Gründe haben. Zug ist für seine außerordentlich niedrigen Steuern bekannt.Stadt Zug: Auch bei den Steuern an der Spitze 'Firma in Spanien thumb|Sagrada familia In Spanien führt(e) er seine Firma "Manfred Schmidt Media S.L." in der Rambla Catalunya 1, 08007 Barcelona, am oberen Ende des Placa Catalunya. Die Webseite www.manfredschmidtbarcelona.es ist abgestellt. Auf Archive Org ist zuletzt am 4. Oktober 2010 ersichtlich, dass er in Spanien mit demselben Text wie in der Schweiz (in deutscher Sprache) warb. Von dieser Firma (Organisation Office Germany) aus organisierte er bspw. den Nord-Süd-Dialog am 12. November 2009 im Terminal C Flughafen Hanover (ersichtlich im VIPmc™ - The Society Calendar™, event 147378). Viele seiner Events schien er aber in seiner Finca geplant zu haben: "Hoch in den Bergen, im Hinterland von Barcelona, sitzt Manfred Schmidt in seiner Finca und telefoniert. Wenn das Handy ein olympisches Sportgerät wäre, dann hätten wir mit dem bulligen Schmidt schon eine Medaillenhoffnung für Peking 2008. Virtuos jongliert er mit mindestens zwei Mobiltelefonen gleichzeitig, fünf seiner kleinen Helferlein hat der stets schwarz gekleidete Schmidt immer in Reichweite. Schließlich muss er mindestens eine offene Leitung anbieten, denn es könnte ja Udo Jürgens dran sein, das Büro von Müntefering oder sogar eine wirklich wichtige Person der Zeitgeschichte, die es nicht goutiert, wenn der „Menschenversammler Schmidt“ (Capital) kein Ohr für ihn frei hat. Meistens hat er das, obwohl er gleichzeitig auch noch seine beiden BlackBerrys traktiert. Manfred Schmidt ist ein Kommunikationsgenie."PARKAVENUE.DE: für die oberen Zehntausend" Persönlichkeiten, Stories 44 Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass die Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. nicht mehr tätig ist, findet sich in der "Bild" vom 8. April 2012: „Schmidt hatte der Berliner PR-Lady im Spätsommer 2009 einen Beratervertrag angedient. Fortan kümmerte sie sich unter anderem um den Nord-Süd-Dialog, den Medientreff der Landesregierungen Baden-Württemberg und Niedersachsen. Doch weil Schmidts Firma die Zahlungen an die Kommunikationsexpertin einstellte, zog sie vor Gericht. Am 25. Januar 2011 verurteilte das Landgericht Berlin die Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. zur Zahlung von 40 500 Euro plus Zinsen (Az. 20 O 198/10). (...) Obwohl das Landgerichtsurteil rechtskräftig ist und die PR-Frau einen international vollstreckbaren Titel hält, musste sie ihrem Geld weiter hinterherlaufen. Entnervt trat sie ihre Forderung an einen Mittelsmann ab, der Moskau Inkasso einschaltete. (...) Schmidt, dessen Firma in Barcelona den Geschäftsbetrieb eingestellt hat, gab auf Anfrage von BILD am SONNTAG keine Stellungnahme ab.“Bild.de: Moskau Inkasso will 40000 Euro von Wulff-Partymacher vom 08.04.2012 nicht mehr verfügbar, keine Ersatzseite gefunden Verantwortlich in Spanien war Boris Radke'AEDT Foto vom 27.10.2010, ein Weggefährte von Schmidt. '''Radke ist ein Neffe von Ulla Schmidt'Der Spiegel: 18 Millionen Sieger Druckausgabe 55/2009 vom 28.09.2009. Später wurde Radke kaufmännischer Geschäftsführer bei "The Europaen Magazine Publishing GmbH", dort aber aufgrund von Manipulationsvorwürfen 2010 entlassen.kress.de: Manipulations-Vorwurf: The European feuert Geschäftsführer Radke vom 10.11.2010 Radke zu seiner Person: : "'''Boris, was hat dich dazu bewogen, bei The European einzusteigen? :: Die Herausforderung in einem Medien-StartUp dabei zu sein und auf der anderen Seite meine bisherigen Erfahrungen im Netzwerkbereich gewinnbringend einfließen zu lassen. Hier habe ich jahrelang mit den Menschen in Kontakt gestanden, deren Stimmen von Bedeutung sind und die sind jetzt meine Zielgruppe bei The European. (...) : Was hast Du vorher gemacht, wie ist Dein Hintergrund? :: Nach meiner kaufmännischen Ausbildung habe ich 2003 meine erste GmbH im Bereich Personaldienstleistungen mit einem Geschäftspartner in Aachen gegründet. Hier war meine Ausrichtung schon die Geschäftsführung in den Bereichen Vertrieb, Marketing und Business-Development. Anfang 2008 habe ich dann das Interims-Management der Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. in Barcelona übernommen. In diesen fast zwei Jahren war ich verantwortlich für die Umsetzung verschiedener Eventkonzepte für die oberste Liga der deutschen Entscheider und Multiplikatoren".Gründer Szene: Text-Interview mit dem neuen The European Geschäftsführer: Boris Radke vom 09.02.2010 'Betriebsstätte in Deutschland' Die Residenz am Berliner Platz Residenz gehört(e) offensichtlich Schmidts spanischer Media S.L, darauf deuten zumindest die owner-id. der domain Residenz-Berlin.com hin (MS505585 owner-org: Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. owner-name: Manfred Schmidt owner-address: Rambla de Catalunya 1). thumb|250px Für besondere Anlässe in gehobener Atmosphäre bot Schmidt seinen prominenten Gästen seine Location am Pariser Platz neben dem Brandenburger Tor an. "Schmidts "Residenz", ein luxuriöses Penthouse am Pariser Platz neben dem Brandenburger Tor gilt als exklusivster Ort für Promi-Treffs. Die Tiefgarage bietet eine "Paparazzi-sichere Zugangsschleuse", heißt es."RP Online: Berlin - Wulffs Partymanager vom 27.12.2011 Hier der Link zu Schmidts exklusivem Veranstaltungsort ("220 qm Lifestyle") in Berlin, direkt am Pariser Platz, welchen er mit dem seiner Branche typischen Understatement "Die Residenz" getauft hat. Sie bildete den genius loci für so manche Sause, bei der "Elitenförderung" am Kamin und auf weißen Lederchouches betrieben wurde: "Die Residenz". Der Ort verfügt über eine "paparazzisichere Zugangsschleuse" und lobt sich der Diskretion. Manfred Schmidt bietet alle Dienstleistungen aus einer Hand", u. a. auch Hostessen zur Gästebetreuung. Auf der Website kann man bei Bedarf auch einen Grundriss inkl. Photos herunterladen. "Manfred Schmidt hatte am 30. Juni 2010 auch eine Siegesfeier für den CDU-Politiker ausgerichtet, zu der der an diesem Tag frisch gewählte Bundespräsident spät in der Nacht noch stieß. Nach einem Bericht des "Spiegel" war dort auch der Unternehmer und Wulff-Freund Egon Geerkens dabei, dessen Frau 2008 Wulffs neues Haus mit einem zinsgünstigen Privatkredit finanziert hatte. Die exklusive Feier fand offensichtlich in der so genannten "Residenz" statt - einer luxuriösen Party-Location von Schmidt am Pariser Platz in Berlin. Schmidts "Residenz" wirbt unter anderem mit der Anfahrtsmöglichkeit "über die Tiefgarage mit paparazzisicherer Zugangsschleuse".stern.de: Affäre um Christian Wulff - Warum Olaf Glaeseker gehen musste vom 23.12.2011 "Das Verhältnis zwischen Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und Unternehmern wirft neue Fragen auf. Im Mittelpunkt steht jetzt jene Feier, die am Abend seiner Wahl zum Staatsoberhaupt in Berlin gegeben wurde. Der als "Party-König" bekannte Geschäftsmann Manfred Schmidt hatte die Veranstaltung am 30. Juni 2010 in seinem Penthouse am Pariser Platz organisiert. Wulff hatte sie am späten Abend für eine Dreiviertelstunde besucht. Die Gästeliste stammte nach Informationen der Süddeutschen Zeitung zum Teil aus Wulffs unmittelbarem Umfeld: Sein persönliches Büro in der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei hatte auf Wunsch von Schmidt die Namen von etwa 80 Personen aus Politik, Kultur und Wirtschaft genannt, die zu der Feier geladen werden sollten. Nach Kenntnis der SZ wusste Wulff von dieser Liste." Süddeutsche.de: Bundespräsident in Bedrängnis - Wulffs Staatskanzlei schrieb Gästeliste für Party vom 25.01.2012 'Weitere Firmen' Weitere Geschäftsverbindungen Manfred Schmidts ergeben sich aus der Kleinen Anfrage des Grünen-Abgeordneten Stefan Wenzel an die niedersächsische Landesregierung: "Frage 65. Haben Herr Manfred Schmidt, seine Familienmitglieder, die Feinschliff GmbH Produktionsagentur, (HRB 2219), die Feinschliff Verwaltungs GmbH, die Feinschliff GmbH, (HRB 63564), die Feinschliff GmbH, Pforzheim, die Feinschliff Grafik, Litho & Produktion GmbH, Wien oder Unternehmen, die zum Konsolidierungskreis der o.g. Unternehmen gehören oder sonstige Unternehmen, für die Herr Schmidt Aufgaben als wirtschaftlich Berechtigter wahrnimmt, seit 2003 Landesbürgschaften oder öffentliche Fördermittel erhalten, über die das Land unmittelbar oder mittelbar zu entscheiden hat?"Welt Online: 100 Fragen zur Kreditaffäre des Bundespräsidenten vom 10.01.2012 Geschäftsführer der Feinschliff GmbH, Gumprechtstr. 16, 50825 Köln ist Mammad Vahdad, der 2008 bis 2010 bereits Kaufmännischer Berater bei der Manfred Schmidt Media S. L. Barcelona war.Xing: Mammad Vahdad Das Erfolgsrezept Sein Selbstverständnis: "Die, die sich mich leisten, die wissen, dass sie sich um diesen Abend keine Sorgen machen müssen. Wenn einer schlaflose Nächte hat, dann ich. Und die lasse ich mir gut bezahlen."Berliner Zeitung: Manfred Schmidt organisiert die begehrtesten Empfänge für die Prominenz - Schlaflos in Köln, Berlin, London und Peking vom 26.09.2006 Alexandra von Rehlingen, selbst eine "Eventveranstalterin" in Berlin, umschreibt Schmidts Konzept treffend: "Er hat erkannt, wie wichtig es ist, jedem Gast was zu bieten. Heute kriegt ja jeder Entscheider irrsinnig viele Einladungen und muss schauen, wo es sich lohnt, hin zu gehen. Bei Manfred lohnt es sich immer." "Auf der Suche nach seinem Erfolgsrezept hört man immer wieder das Wort Netzwerker. Air-Berlin-Chef Rainer Hunold: "Manfred Schmidt ist der Netzwerker schlechthin. Immer verbindlich, immer bemüht." Polittalkerin Maybrit Illner: "Er ist nicht nur ein großer Organisator, sondern auch ein wahrer Moderator, ein Menschenverbinder." Berlinale-Chef Dieter Kosslick '''ist Schmidt dankbar: "Als ich nach Berlin kam, hat er mir sehr geholfen, indem er mich mit Leuten und Unternehmen bekannt gemacht hat." Fußballmanager Reiner Calmund''' reist gern extra an: "Wenn man bei ihm eingeladen ist, weiß man, dass man tolle Gäste treffen wird. Und für mich sehr wichtig: Es gibt immer erstklassiges Essen." Der Verleger und Grafiker Klaus Staeck beschreibt das Wirken Schmidts so: "In der zur Lobbykratie mutierten Staatsform ist das System Schmidt nur eine Facette. So wie die Armee der Lobbyisten von Fall zu Fall an der staatlichen Gesetzgebung mitwirkt, hat Schmidt nichts anderes getan, als Entscheider mit anderen Entscheidern in Kontakt zu bringen, ergänzt durch den branchenüblichen Spaß. Ihm ist nicht vorzuwerfen, dass der eine oder andere Politiker seinen schlingpflanzenartigen Verführungskünsten erlag, die Grenzen der Vorteilsannahme allzu weit auslegte und die politische in die Partyebene transferierte. Der Mann versteht eben sein Handwerk. Dass seine Firma im Schweizer Kanton Zug residiert, nehmen wir so achselzuckend hin, wie bei all den anderen TV-hofierten Sportlern, Moderatoren und Entertainern. Es reicht, dass der dumme Rest seine Steuern zahlt, damit der Staat seinen Verpflichtungen nachkommen kann."Frankfurter Rundschau: Klaus Staeck: Unsere Staatsform? Eine Lobbykratie! vom 15.02.2012 Schmidt und Michael Mronz Mronz, der Mann von Außenminister Guido Westerwelle (FDP), ist ebenfalls im "Veranstaltungsbusiness" tätig. Tennis-Marketing und das CHIO in Aachen, die Vermarktung der Leichtathletik WM in Berlin, aber auch WOK-WM und ähnliche Events aus dem Raab-Universum finden sich in seinem Portfolio. Die "SZ" deutet einen weiteren Interessenkonflikt zu seinen Marketing-Ambitionen an, wenn Mronz auf Dienstreisen Westerwelles dabei ist: "Auf der Lateinamerikareise besuchten Mronz und Westerwelle auch Brasilien. Das Pikante: In Brasilien stehen zwei sportliche Großereignisse von Weltrang auf der Agenda. Die Fußball-WM 2014 und Olympia 2016. Genau die Liga, in der Mronz gerne spielen möchte."Süddeutsche.de: FDP: Netzwerke Die Geschäfte des Michael Mronz vom 17.03.2010 'Abgesagter Länderdialog Bayern/NRW 2010' Zusammen mit Schmidt plante Mronz einen regionalen Ableger des Nord-Süd-Dialogs, eine Partnerschaft zwischen NRW, damals von Rüttgers (CDU) regiert, und Bayern, damals Seehofer (CDU/CSU-regiert). "Beide hatten nach dem Vorbild des Nord-Süd-Dialoges einen "Länderdialog" zwischen Bayern und Nordrhein-Westfalen ins Leben rufen wollen. Die Party sollte am 9. März 2010 im Düsseldorfer Flughafen stattfinden. Schirmherren: die Ministerpräsidenten Horst Seehofer und Jürgen Rüttgers. (...) Alles war vorbereitet. Doch Jürgen Rüttgers, gebeutelt von diversen Sponsoring-Affären, ließ den Termin kurzfristig platzen. Wenige Wochen später wurde er abgewählt."Süddeutsche.de: Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner Woran der zweite "Länderdialog" scheiterte vom 20.01.2012 "Westerwelles Mann Michael Mronz und Schmidt bestritten damals auf Anfrage der "SZ", dass der Länderdialog ein gemeinsames Unternehmens gewesen sei: Alleiniger Gastgeber und Veranstalter der Reihe 'Länderdialog' ist die Manfred Schmidt Media S.L.", ließ Schmidt schriftlich mitteilen. Michael Mronz erklärte über einen Sprecher seines Unternehmens, der MMP Veranstaltungs- und Vermarktungs GmbH mit Sitz in Köln: "Nein, MMP war nicht Gastgeber des 'Länderdialoges Bayern Nordrhein-Westfalen'." Die damalige Präsentationsmappe für potentielle Sponsoren, die der SZ vorliegt, legt Gegenteiliges nahe. Dort ist auf der Seite "Fakten" unter dem Stichwort "Gastgeber" zu lesen: "Manfred Schmidt Media S.L. und Michael Mronz Promotion." "Die bayerische SPD-Fraktion verlangt von der Staatsregierung Aufklärung über mögliche Kosten für den Steuerzahler im Zusammenhang mit einem geplanten "Länderdialog" zwischen Nordrhein-Westfalen und dem Freistaat."T-Online: Debatte um abgesagte große Sause von 2010 vom 28.02.2012 "Er SPD-Fraktionschef Markus Rinderspacher will wissen, welche Kontakte zwischen der Staatsregierung und den Eventmanagern Schmidt und Mronz bestanden haben. Konkret fragt er auch, ob Mitglieder der Staatsregierung von Schmidt oder Mronz zu Urlauben, Feiern, Flügen oder Hotelaufenthalten eingeladen worden sind."BR.de: Anfrage der SPD - Hatten Minister Kontakt zu Partylöwe Schmidt? vom 28.02.2012 'Vodafone Night in Berlin' "Branchenkenner vermuten, dass Mronz die Prominenz seines Gatten Guido Westerwelle nutzen will, um sich neben dem Sporteventmarketing ein neues Standbein zu erarbeiten. Und zwar an der Nahtstelle von Politik und Wirtschaft. Manfred Schmidt hat ihm da einige Türen geöffnet. Einige Jahre organisierten Mronz und Schmidt gemeinsam die jährliche Vodafone Night in der Berliner Edel-Unterkunft Hotel de Rome. Zuletzt, Anfang September 2011, zeichnete Mronz allein verantwortlich - Schmidt kam als Gast. Auch hier versammeln sich gerne illustre Gäste aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Sport und Showbusiness. Eiskunstläuferin Katarina Witt trifft auf Formel-1-Star Lewis Hamilton. Vizekanzler Philipp RöslerSüddeutsche.de: Philipp Rösler auf Blödel-Comedian Oliver Pocher. Gerne gesehen sind Außenminister Westerwelle (der im September jedoch nicht erschien), Bundesminister Dirk Niebel, Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert und Berlins Regierender Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit."Süddeutsche.de Korruptionsvorwurf gegen Wulffs Partyplaner - Woran der zweite "Länderdialog" scheiterte vom 20.01.2012 Diese Veranstaltung galt nur für eingeladene Gäste oder Mitglieder.Politik und Kommunikation: Vodafone Night 2008 vom 14. Oktober 2008 Fotogalerie: *AEDT: Sabine Christiansen *Zimbio: Westerwelle, Mronz *AEDT: Ulla und Manfred Schmidt *AEDT: Kai Diekmann *AEDT: David Groenewold 'FDP-Connection und Michael Mronz' Hier ein sehr interessanter Artikel von Thorsten Denkler aus dem Jahr 2010 zur FDP-Connection und Mronz aus der "SZ".Süddeutsche.de: FDP: Netzwerke - Die Geschäfte des Michael Mronz vom 17.03.2010 Liberale besorgten Mronz VIP-Reisepass "2008 erhielt Mronz einen Dienstpass des Auswärtigen Amtes. Das Dokument, mit dem auch deutsche Honorarkonsuln reisen, hatte die FDP-Bundestagsfraktion für ihn beantragt. Die Gültigkeit betrug ein Jahr. Ähnlich wie der Diplomatenpass erleichtert der Dienstpass unter anderem die Kontrollverfahren beim Grenzübertritt. Zur Frage, wie die Notwendigkeit für den VIP-Pass damals konkret begründet wurde, nahm die FDP-Fraktion keine Stellung."Spiegel Online: Liberaler Klüngel - FDP-Reiseaffäre weitet sich aus vom 20.03.2010 'Gute Kontakte zur "Bild"' "Er ist Sportmanager. Aber er ist auch der Partner von Guido Westerwelle. Deshalb steht Michael Mronz unter Dauerbeobachtung. (...) Auf Empfängen für die Leichtathletik-WM wurde etwa „Bild“-Chef Kai Diekmann „wie ein Stargast begrüßt, mehr beachtet als anwesende Ex-Minister“, sagt ein anderer ehemaliger Kollege. Diekmann und auch Stefan Aust, der Ex-„Spiegel“-Mann, sitzen im Beirat des Aachener Turnierveranstalters. Mronz engagiert sich seit März, dem Zeitpunkt der Südamerikareise, für „Ein Herz für Kinder“ von „Bild“. Seine Firma bietet auf ihrer Homepage „Platzierung der Themen in den Medien“ an."Der Tagesspiegel: Michael Mronz - Der öffentliche Mann vom 10.07.2010 Nun auch Wowereit: Gratisurlaub in Schmidts Finca Nach einem Bericht der "Welt Online" vom 10. März 2012 hat Berlins Regierender Bürgermeister Klaus Wowereit im Jahr 2004 Urlaub in Manfred Schmidts Finca gemacht: "Gratis-Urlaub bringt Klaus Wowereit in Erklärungsnot. Manfred Schmidt richtete für Klaus Wowereit nicht nur eine Wahlkampfveranstaltung aus – er ließ den Bürgermeister auch in seiner Finca urlauben. (...) "Der Regierende Bürgermeister war vor acht Jahren im Rahmen eines privaten Spanien-Urlaubs einmal für 2-3 Tage Gast bei Herrn Schmidt auf dessen Finca bei Barcelona", heißt in dem von Wowereit unterzeichneten Schreiben der Senatskanzlei. (...)" Es wird darauf hingewiesen, dass "Schmidt gemeinsam mit weiteren Privatpersonen 2011 im Wahlkampf eine Unterstützungsveranstaltung für den SPD-Spitzenkandidaten Wowereit ausrichtete. (...) "Wie ist der Besuch auf der Finca zustande gekommen? Was wurde da an politisch Relevantem besprochen? Welche Erwartungshaltung hat Herr Schmidt an Herrn Wowereit und an Berlin geäußert?""Welt Online: Ferienhaus von Eventmanager Schmidt - Gratis-Urlaub bringt Klaus Wowereit in Erklärungsnot vom 10.03.2012 Wowereit verteidigt sich laut "Tagesspiegel" wie folgt: "In der Antwort auf eine Anfrage der Grünen hatte der Regierende Bürgermeister versichert, dass er keine Vergünstigungen wie Gratisflüge oder Eintrittskarten entgegengenommen habe. Auch mit der Organisation von Veranstaltungen sei Schmidt nicht beauftragt worden, hieß es gegenüber dem Tagesspiegel. „Für die Senatskanzlei schließen wir Geschäftsbeziehungen aus“, versichert Staatssekretär Meng." Transparency International weist vorsichtig darauf hin, dass Politiker "gesunden Abstand" wahren müssen, damit nicht der Verdacht einer Vorteilsannahme entstehe.Der Tagesspiegel: Wowereits Besuch bei Partymanager Schmidt - Berliner Politik gespalten vom 11.03.2012 Die Beziehungen zwischen Wowereit und Schmidt sollen nun genauer untersucht werden. Weitere Medien, wie "stern.de", "Hamburger Abendblatt" oder "heise.de" stürzen sich auf den Fall.stern.de: Urlaub in Finca Wowereit tappt in die Schmidt-Falle vom 10.03.2012Hamburger Abendblatt: Parlamentarische Anfrage - Wowereit wegen Urlaub bei Manager Schmidt unter Druck vom 10.03.2012heise.de: Wird Wowereit der nächste Wulff? vom 10.03.2012 "Keine Antwort gab es auf die Frage, wann und unter welchen Umständen sich Wowereit und Schmidt kennengelernt haben. Nach dem Treffen in Spanien habe es aber fast gar keinen Kontakt mehr gegeben und auch keine weiteren Besuche in Spanien, heißt es unter engen Mitarbeitern. Allerdings gibt es Indizien dafür, dass Wowereits Verhältnis zu Schmidt mehr ist als nur eine lockere Bekanntschaft. So war Schmidt im Herbst 2005 zu Gast in Wowereits Privatwohnung, als der 40. Geburtstag von dessen Lebensgefährte Jörn Kubicki gefeiert wurde. SPD-Landesgeschäftsführer Rüdiger Scholz betont, dass Schmidt keine Veranstaltungen im Auftrag der SPD organisiert habe, auch nicht im Wahlkampf 2006 oder 2011. Die bekannt gewordene Wahlkampf-Party mit Wowereit 2011 im Penthouse am Pariser Platz war von Schmidt selbstständig organisiert worden."Der Tagesspiegel: Zu Gast bei Partymanager Schmidt - Berliner Politik gespalten über Wowereits Finca-Besuch vom 11.03.2012 Man darf die Aussage "Nach dem Treffen in Spanien habe es aber fast gar keinen Kontakt mehr gegeben" in Zweifel ziehen. Wowereit und Schmidt trafen sich zu vielen Anlässen. Hier ein paar Beispiele: Wowereit und Schmidt sind beide Mitglied im Berlin Capital Club. Dazu die WiWo: "Mächtige Treffen im Capital Club"Wirtschaftswoche: Networking - Mächtige Treffen im Capital Club vom 20.11.2011 2003: "Klaus Wowereit hat sich schnell zum Smartie entwickelt, konnte bereits 2003, nur zwei Jahre, nachdem er Eberhard Diepgen als Regierenden Bürgermeister beerbt hatte, zu seinem 50. Geburtstag in der Berliner "Bar jeder Vernunft" jede Menge glamouröser "Freunde" von Film, Fernsehen und Bühne begrüßen, die 24 Monate vorher meist kaum seinen Namen gekannt hatten."Welt Online: Mehr als Party: Die Kultur des Klaus Wowereit vom 08.11.2006 2005 "Die Nacht der Wahlpartys": "(...) zeitgleich mit dem Beginn des Empfangs im Interconti, zu dem Moderatorin Sabine Christiansen, Hoteldirektor Willy Weiland und Party-Mogul Manfred Schmidt geladen hatten. Christiansen kam erst nach ihrer Sendung dazu, Klaus Wowereit war früh da und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich bei Ingrid Rexrodt zu entschuldigen. Die SPD hatte ihren verstorbenen Mann, den FDP-Politiker Günter Rexrodt, kürzlich per Brief um Unterstützung in Sachen Kulturförderung gebeten..."Welt Online: Die Nacht der Wahlpartys - mit Neu-Ehemann Henkel vom 20.09.2005 Wie eng sind die Beziehungen zu Manfred Schmidt wohl, wenn er 2005 sogar Gast beim 40. Geburtstag von Wowereit-Freund Jörn Kubicki war?Welt Online: Wowereit-Freund Jörn Kubicki feiert 40. am Kudamm vom 31.10.2005 Fotogalerie *Sabine Christiansen Deutscher Medienpreis 2006 *"Arcandor Media Get Together" 2008 in Hamburg Teilnehmer *"Deutschland jetzt!?" - Party zum Wahlabend 2009 Fotos *Friedbert Pflüger Foto *Cem Özdemir Foto *Egon Geerkens Foto *Hajo Schumacher Foto Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Manfred Schmidt